A Naive Death
by blaineanderbation
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine get together, they have the perfect relationship. Until things go very, very wrong. Warnings: Character Death,


Hi there! I don't know where this came out of. Apparently, I'm a very dark girl. So I've seen a lot of dark!blaine, but I decided to switch things up a bit. However, I don't think Kurt would be the type to physically abuse his partner, at least not in the early stages. Kurt's actions will make more sense as the story goes on.

**Warnings: **Character Death, PG-13 for light kissing and a whole lotta cussing, and a bucketload of angst(also, maybe gore later on? ack.).

* * *

><p>In the end, Blaine isn't really sure how it started. The silver lining was too thin, too blurry for him to make out what was actually acceptable and what was so very, very wrong.<p>

He can recall their first official date. Kurt. Innocent, wonderful Kurt. Kurt who wouldn't hurt a fly, Kurt who'd talk about scarves and music so passionately that his eyes would shine like stars, the colors like a nebula, the green dissolving into a blue, twisting into a stormy gray whenever he got particularly enraged about a subject.

Blaine didn't like it when Kurt got angry. Even then, before all this started, he always tried to change the subject and lighten the mood when Kurt started talking about disrespectful, vexing politicians who did no good to the world.

Or maybe this started from the very first date, but Kurt was just too manipulative and sly for him to really notice it.

In the beginning, Kurt was the most perfect boyfriend anybody could ask for. He was compassionate, caring, sweet, always ran from an argument, and seemed more concerned with Blaine's happiness than his own.

After Blaine had kissed him, after Pavarotti's death, Kurt and Blaine went to the Lima Bean. Breadsticks was too far from school, and the place held more sentiment, anyway. Kurt cared so much about sentimental value. Later on, that got twisted and warped, but at the time Blaine found it adorable. Just like everything else about Kurt.

"So…boyfriend," Blaine begins with a slight waggle of his eyebrows, and Kurt giggles, squinting from the force of the gales. "Would you like to do something this weekend?"

Kurt ponders for a minute, then smiles. "My house?"

"For a second date? You don't waste time." Blaine quips jokingly.

Kurt smiles wider, but doesn't laugh. Blaine should've figured it out by then. Kurt only ever laughs if he's actually amused. Otherwise, it's always smiles.

"Life's too short, and I've found my perfect little someone." Kurt replies, resting his face on his hand.

"Alright then, I guess I'l require your address." Blaine answers, a little flabbergasted by the depth of what Kurt just said.

"Nonsense! I'll drive by and pick you up." Blaine flounders for a second for something to say, then settles on simply nodding and smiling, and that satisfies Kurt.

The rest of the afternoon is spent on small talk, with Kurt discussing what gossip from McKinley travels to him via Mercedes and Santana. Blaine is content to simply listen, watching Kurt gesticulate animatedly about some Quinn-Rachel-Finn related incident.

They don't win Regionals. The Warblers are disappointed, but manage a smile for the New Directions, who have no qualms about rubbing it in their faces. Blaine sits next to Kurt on the ride back, and he can't fight off an uneasy feeling, which he dismisses as misery over losing.

Kurt keeps quiet, however, keeps a straight face and says nothing until they reach Dalton. Blaine is about to console a sniffling Nick when Kurt calls out to him.

"Honey! Can you help me with these bags to my dorm?"

Blaine has no idea where Kurt has suddenly gotten about ten or so shopping bags, and after a second glance to Nick and a wary Kurt struggling with bags, he trots off and takes most of the bags from Kurt. He's surprised, they're oddly light, but Blaine doesn't want to hurt Kurt's ego by telling him that. He surmises Kurt just isn't that strong. "What's in these?"

"Oh, just some shopping."

"When did you go shopping?" Blaine asks incredulously.

"Honestly darling, is that the most pressing of your problems right now?" Kurt says with a smile.

Blaine blushes slightly and keeps quiet the rest of the way up.

Once Blaine deposits Kurt's stuff near his bed, he straightens up and rubs his hands.

"Is that it?" He has half a mind to go see Nick now, check if he's alright. First losses can be hard.

"Mhmm. I suppose we can go bury Pavarotti now." Kurt's voice breaks slightly near the end.

Stupid Blaine. He'd forgotten, they were supposed to bury the warbler after the competition.

"Oh- right. I should change." Blaine adds hastily.

"It's okay. You can just borrow one of my darker coats and we'll head off, don't want to miss curfew, do we?" Kurt says jokingly, since it's Friday and they can head back whenever he wants to.

"I don't want my clothes to get dirty, the uniform is impo-"

Kurt shushes him with a chaste kiss, lips barely brushing Blaine's, then heads on over to his closet and picks out two black jackets.

"If I'm not having problems, you definitely should not. Come on, we'll barely be a couple of minutes, then we can head on over to your house." Kurt compromises. Looking back on it, that really had nothing to do with compromise, but it made more sense to Blaine then. Naive Blaine, who wanted so badly to believe he'd found his happy ending.

"They walk over the Dalton grounds till they find a lone tree, and Blaine digs out a tiny hole for Kurt to place the minute casket in.

"Farewell, Pavarotti." Kurt mutters, and Blaine offers his hand, which Kurt takes and holds tightly, nails biting in lightly.

"This reminds you of your mother, doesn't it?" Blaine says, then reprimands himself because that was too blunt and insensitive and Kurt is going to get upset-

"Yeah." Kurt leaves it there. Blaine lets out a breath he doesn't know he's been holding, relieved that a crisis had been averted.

"Come on, let's head off." Kurt ends the moment abruptly, and Blaine realizes this might hurt Kurt more than he's letting on. They walk back hand in hand, and Kurt allows Blaine to change into grey slacks and a white button-down before heading off to his Navigator, practically bouncing with excitement.

Blaine automatically heads for the driver's seat, since it'd be easier for him to just drive to his house then switch once they got there.

"What are you doing?" Kurt's voice snaps, and Blaine jumps slightly, wincing.

"I-I figured if I just drove to my hou-"

"Sweetie, it's not your fault you don't know, I guess, but nobody touches my baby except for me." Kurt's voice is warm and comforting, and Blaine would like to melt in. He lets out a shaky laugh, and to make amends, he opens Kurt's door for him, who climbs in looking quite pleased, which puts Blaine at ease, and he gets into his chair, feeling silly. Every guy gets touchy with his car, heck, Blaine wouldn't let just anyone drive his car. Then again, he thinks, as Kurt turns on the engine and maneuvers himself out of the tight parking space, Blaine would've let Kurt drive his car. But Kurt has every reason to trust him less. Hadn't he been the one to give Blaine his heart, and Blaine who had turned it down each time? The disaster on Valentine's Day, the Rachel misunderstanding…Blaine suddenly feels horribly guilty. He's incredibly lucky Kurt didn't turn him down today. Kurt has been the most understanding person in his life, and Blaine has trampled all over that. He resolves to never take Kurt for granted, and know full well he deserves it if Kurt ever gets upset, even if it is over a petty thing like who drives.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." Slight laugh from Kurt, which isn't the reaction Blaine was expecting.

"For?" Kurt prompts.

"All those times I…made mistakes." Blaine doesn't want to say _broke your heart_ because it's overstepping and Kurt might build his walls up again, lock Blaine out. Only weeks later does Blaine realize this was just another layer of Kurt's defenses, that once all lowered, intentionally or unintentionally, reveal the true Kurt Hummel underneath.

"You can make up for it." Kurt says softly, smiling a bit, not turning his eyes away from the road. It's not forgiveness, but it's better than nothing. Baby steps.

The drive passes on in relative silence, with instructions of 'turn left' and 'make a u-turn' every now and then from Blaine. When they park in front of the house, Blaine half-expects Kurt to be at awe at the splendor and grandeur of the mansion, but Kurt's face remains impassive, showing nothing but apathy, as if it was any ordinary house on the street. Blaine is meticulously careful with how he closes the door of the Nav, and he catches a look of approval on Kurt's face, and it makes him feel pleased with himself.

Now, he realizes he really shouldn't have been made to feel proud of himself if he had done something as mundane as close the door.

The house is eerily quiet when they step in, but Blaine is used to that by now. Kurt's shoes click quietly on the polished wooden floor as Blaine escorts him to his own room, a bit nervous as to what Kurt will think of it. The door opens without a sound, giving entrance to a simply furnished room, with a king-sized bed in the middle, a bookcase chockfull with books ranging from sci-fi to romance to classics, with random bits and bobs scattered across the place, like Blaine's robots when he used to be in Robotics club before he joined the Warblers and his skin-care items scattered in organized chaos across his desk. His speakers have been moved from his bedside table to his desk, probably by the cleaning lady, and he docks his Ipod before scrolling through the music, trying to figure out what would be best to play just then.

"Any suggestions?" He playfully asks, looking up to see Kurt, who hasn't moved from the door frame and is taking in the sight, making Blaine feel nervous as he sweeps in the entire area, analyzing it. Blaine suddenly feels acutely aware of the knick knacks he has forgotten on the floor.

"Let's not waste time, I have a few ideas for what we can do when we get to my house." Kurt responds, which isn't exactly an answer to Blaine's question but he nods his understanding and heads over to his closet, where he picks out a pair of pajama shorts and a loose tee shirt, and a second outfit just in case he'd stay until Sunday. He grabs a shoulder-slung bag from the floor, stuffs the clothes in there, and runs into his en suite bathroom, long enough to grab his toothbrush, deodorant and hair gel(just in case).

"Done."

"You sure?"

Blaine runs a quick mental check, and his eyes fall on his Ipod, but he dismisses it.

"Yeah, let's go."

The drive back to Kurt's house is half an hour long, but the time flies by with the radio on, Blaine singing along to every tune he knows and trying to harmonize with the ones he doesn't, Kurt laughing and joining in sometimes, their voices mixing and fusing together, the atmosphere in the car warm and bright, just two boys in love with a perfect weekend ahead of them.

Kurt opens Blaine's door for him, ever the romantic, and ushers him into the house. In a way, Kurt and Blaine's houses are polar opposites, and it's more than the basic rich and middle-class difference. While all of Blaine's house except for his room radiates a cold perfection that keeps them aloof, Blaine's room feels more homey and comfortable, a space where a person would live. Kurt's house, on the other hand, is like Blaine's room. The couch has stray, mismatched blankets thrown over it and there's two coasters left on the tea table, the kitchen has plates in the sink. Kurt's room, however, is nothing like Blaine would have expected. Everything is in shades of white and grey, and the place is in impeccable order, from the clothes peeping out of the closet arranged in color to the multitude of unnecessary but appealing pillows splayed out on the bed. Kurt flickers on the light and Blaine tries to absorb _Kurt_ from this, tries to get a feel of the boy from anything, but the room appears to have come straight out of a catalogue with no personal touch, it isn't like Blaine's room which tells the story of a lonely boy who as he got older gradually learned to be charming and endearing and made friends and rose to the top, Kurt's room could belong to anyone and Blaine wouldn't be able to tell. There are no pictures in frames or books in clear sight, but Kurt doesn't seem to mind. He smiles at Blaine, clearly expectant of some sort of opinion, and Blaine smiles slightly.

"It's...wow, it's pretty cool." Blaine says, and 'cool' would be the right word for it, even if when Blaine said it he hadn't meant it in that sense.

Kurt's room is like an extract from Blaine's house which he hates, but of course he wouldn't tell Kurt that.

"So…what do you want to do?" Blaine feels awkward asking because it's not his house, but Kurt doesn't mind.

"I thought we could watch a movie together, I have popcorn and everything. The microwave type." Blaine knows how big of a sacrifice that is for Kurt, since he usually opts for making natural popcorn.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine grins and gives him the smile that makes the girls swoon, but Kurt simply rolls his eyes fondly and pats Blaine's head, unable to ruffle the curls because of the gel helmet, making Blaine laugh as Kurt totters off to make the popcorn.

While Kurt can be heard rummaging about in the kitchen, Blaine kneels down to look at the carefully arranged CD racks and bites his lip, trying to figure out what to put in. His eyes fall on _Moulin Rouge_, and he mentally gives himself a pat on the back for picking the perfect movie for a perfect night. By the time Kurt comes in with a ginormous bowl(_Finn, _Kurt says, and it's explanation enough) filled with popcorn, and they both flop onto the bed, careless of the pillows rustling under them, and Kurt presses play.

Halfway through, Kurt's hand creeps up Blaine's thigh, rubbing his leg softly, and he looks up at Blaine from under his eyelashes with a devilish smile and well, suffice to say the movie became background music after that, the night fading into music and laughter and kisses. It was flawless in every shape and form and Blaine was entranced, but love is dangerous. It's a lot like a cage, a beautiful one, because when you love someone you're trapped in their spell, and you'd do anything for them, and it's also so very perilous if the other partner doesn't love you back, because then they aren't confined to that cage and can instead toy with it as they please, break a person from the inside and outside. But Blaine believed Kurt loved him the way he did, and Kurt let him think so, and all was right just then.

* * *

><p>That's chapter one for you! Like it, hate it, please review! Also, I had another idea for a dark story, but I haven't decided quite yet who should be the psychopath, and if you'd like to help me decide with that, that'd be cool!:3<p>

For those following my other story, I'll update soon, promise! I just need to get out all my dark thoughts so that they don't spill into my fluff.

My name is Yasmin and I'm coopandersonstan on tumblr. Bye for now!


End file.
